Mend The Past Through War
by DiceVolti
Summary: The Animaniac cast is coming back together for a new season but an unsettled mess from the past puts the show on hold before it even started production. It's time for the cast to set things straight with Wakko. On the top of that, the threat of the world disappearing is looming because of aliens and working solo is not an option. Rated M for violence and cursing in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The Animaniac cast is coming back together for a new season but an unsettled mess from the past puts the show on hold before it even started production. It's time for the cast to set things straight with Wakko. On the top of that, the threat of the world disappearing is looming because of aliens and working solo is not an option. Rated M for violence and cursing in future chapters. Might turn it to explicit later.

**The Beginning**

Its's a great summer day in the suburb of Burbank. The birds are chirping around and a gentle breeze ruffles the trees' leaves. It is the perfect day to go lay down outside on a recliner with a book in hand and read your time away; which is exactly what a now grown up Yakko is doing. Set in the middle of his garden near his swimming pool, the toon peacefully reads his book, occasionally looking away towards the pool, debating to take a dive in but would decides otherwise, not wanting to stop reading at a crucial part of his book. The Warner sighs as his mind reminds him that he will have to work again the next day. Don't get him wrong though, he likes his new upcoming job but the prospect of waking up early after the week end has always been a 'source' of nightmare to him. Checking the time on his phone, he stands up, tuck his book under his right arm and heads inside his which is a classic house you would find in any suburbs. Of course, he knew he could afford a place way better then this thanks to his job but he never saw the need to get a better, bigger place as he is still single. Yakko places his book down and tap the screen on his phone, he wants to socialize with someone but who?

'_Most of my ex coworkers are probably busy with their own families. Maybe Otto Scratchansniff? It's been a while since I've seen him again._' Yakko smiles as he browses through his contact list. Back in the days, he loved to turn his psychiatrist's life into a living hell but with the years passing, he kind of regretted it…to this day. Yakko finally finds Scratchy's number and taps it. After a few seconds, the familiar voice is heard.

"_Hallo, Scratchy here_."

"_Hello Scratchy, how are you? It's Yakko_." The toon grins as he hears a gasp of surprise from the other side of the phone.

"_Yakko, what a pleasant surprise. I'm doing great, how are you doing on your side?_"

"_Doing good scratchy, I really want to talk to you in person, you know…get some stuffs out of my chest_."

"_Is it about tomorrow? If you are nervous about it, don't worry, I'm a bit of the same way even though, I've never left the Warner Bros studio."_ Scratchy lightly chuckles "It will be a blast to see all The Animaniacs cast back again."

"_I'm quite stocked, the prospect of a reboot with Steven Spielberg is great and I'll get to see Skippy, Slappy, Buttons, Mindy, Dot…_" Yakko trails off and sighs heavily as he knew full well that Wakko would be there.

"_As far as I'm concerned, Wakko won't be there_." Scratchy quickly interrupts Yakko's thoughts. "_I looked at the list of attendees this morning and Wakko's name wasn't on it._"

Yakko's heart nearly skips a beat. '_Did he really mean it when he said he wouldn't come back?_' He thought.

"_You haven't spoken to him recently Yakko?_" Scratchy asks with concern in his voice.

"_Not…since those events Scratchy. He just left and disappeared. He blocked me everywhere on the social medias. He really didn't want to do anything with me back then_."

"_Yakko, it wasn't only your fault, it was ours as well. We all vent our frustration on him after the show was canceled. He wasn't having any of it and left…but, I cannot remember what really made us pick him as our punching bag_." Scratchy nearly mumbles his last sentence.

"_I do, it's when he suggested to keep asking for a new season. It's the true that the show was working very well back then and if we had all added more pressure for a new season, it would have probably worked. We thought his idea was quite literally stupid aaaannndddd that's when we started giving him hell…I guess_." Yakko runs his hand on his head, trying to remain composed. "_I would do anything to go back and prevent this going further. What a brother I am right?_"

"_And what friends were we to him…_" Otto begins but is cut short.

"_Scratchy!_" Yakko nearly screams, a realization hitting him like a truck. "_What will happen if the fans learn about a reboot without Wakko? It would be a disaster. The number of fans that he has would be extremely disappointed. We would have to explain what happened after the show's cancellation._"

"_It could be really disastrous indeed; the reunion is tomorrow and I think they are already set on filming you guys for a promotion video_." Otto announces "_Maybe change the name of the show would be of a proper order? I'll have to talk to Plotz about that. Tell you what, how about you head to the studio right now and let's have a meeting with Plotz?_"

"_I'm on my way in a bout a few minutes then. I'll be there in about thirty minutes or so_." Yakko nods and heads to his room.

"_Good, I'll let Plotz know. See you later_." And with that, Scratchy hangs up his phone. Yakko quickly changes into a fitting pair of beige pants and a plain white shirt. He heads back into his garden, covers the swimming pool and hops in his car.

He arrives at the Warner Bros lot rather quickly, he is quite happy to see Ralph again being his usual self and after a short little conversation, the guard let him go forward. The toon quickly parks his car and heads for Plotz' office. As he walks in to main hall, he looks around to see if anything changed during all those times but nothing was jumping to Yakko's eyes. '_Seems like time never moved on here._' He arrives in front of the office and knocks twice before hearing a gentle female voice telling him to come in. As he steps in the studio, to his surprise, the whole cast who answered to the call for the reboot was here and judging by the look on their faces, it seems that Otto already announced the problem. Plotz surprisingly is not to angry about but clearly troubled. Yakko looks on his right and sees Hello Nurse closing the door '_Hello Nurse_, _mama mia, what a voice_.' He thought.

"_So, Otto told me about your conversation and I must admit I didn't really think about this issue. Thankfully, the reunion tomorrow won't cancelled but we will have to change a few things up_."

"_We all want to do something together Plotz don't you have other movies or series we could work on?" Dot proposes, trying to get the ball rolling_. "A brand-new series would still work."

"_I do have a few sci-fi series that are being written at the moment but I don't know, I'll have to see what I can do. The promo video is cancelled but the best thing we can do is think about ideas and quickly, the ideal thing is to have something by tomorrow night. The conference will have a few media attentions so we have to play our cards well. No room for errors_." Plotz rubs his chin with his right hand.

"_Don't sweat it Plotz, we will have something for sure by then_." Rita casually says while sitting next to Runt.

"_D-d-d-definitely, w-w-we will have s-s-something_." Runt agrees.

'_Dang, I missed you guys_' Yakko smiles and turns his attention to his sister who was deep in her thoughts.

"_Well, we don't have much choices anyways_." Scratchy raises his shoulders, feeling a bit down from the current mood that is floating around in the room.

"_Well…there is one thing that I can do…_" Dot stretches her legs and stares at Scratchy first before turning her gaze to Plotz and then Yakko. "_I'll look for Wakko and hopefully have a talk with him into coming back_."

A heavy silence falls upon the whole room as her words sinks in everyone's brain. Brain who remained quite discret finally speaks up.

"_We have no clue where he is, we don't know where to start looking and even if we know where he is… we don't know how to approach him. Look Dot, I know you are siblings and there are more chances that he listens to you then us but…you really are wishing for the moon at this point…in my opinion…_" The mouse trails off, feeling quite uneasy.

"_I know Brain, it's quite a stretch but…it will also be the occasion to make things right between us as siblings and hopefully between the us all_."

"_I'll look to…I've been hiding to long_." Yakko walks up to Dot "_It will be much better if we go together._"

"_Won't be too difficult to find him, I actually know where he is_." Brain smiles and grabs his pad from his toon-pocket. "_When I checked the list this morning, I noticed that Wakko wasn't there so I did decide to check where his about are. I must say that he is hiding pretty well but that wasn't much for someone like me. Let's see…_"

"_You guys do it between yourselves, we will think about tomorrow._" Skippy says as he walks toward the door, assuming that the meeting is now over.

"_Sounds good…sounds good_." Yakko replies a bit absently. "_Just a quick change of subject…there has been a few…weird activities going around in town the last few months. Do you guys have anything about it?_"

"_Oh yeah, there has been a few 'aliens' mumbo jumbos reports going around. I don't really know more about it but I've never heard more about it_." Slappy taps her fingers on her side, slightly amused, clearly not believing the news one bit. "_If more news comes by, I swear this town will be new Area 51._"

"_Oh, please Slappy, we've seen stranger things…_" Dot starts but is abruptly cut or answered back by the old squirrel.

"_Yeah, it was in the show it wasn't real…also, it is a show and it's not real_." Squirrel looks at the viewer a split second and winks. "_But anyway…as we said earlier, we have work to do, I think it's best we get to it right now. Enough chit chats_."

Everybody nods and are on their ways to leave the office as Plotz sigh heavily and holds his head with both of his hands. '_What a nightmare_.'. Is he happy for a new season coming up? Absolutely, he would be lying if he ever said that he didn't missed the crew. Hell, it became his second family in a sense.

Wakko walks on a small path in a forest located about an hour drive away from Burbank, enjoying the peace and quietness that it offers. He looks at his watch and notices that it gets a bit late. '_six thirty, I think it's time to go back home…I guess_.' He slowly turns around to go back the way it he came from but something gets his attention. Between the trees quite far from the path, a small creature seems to stare at him curiously. The lower part of the creature's body does not have legs and is not solid but smoky/misty, making the creature levitate. Its higher body is more or less the same with a redder smoke for arms and hands. The head is not well defined and only two round yellow eyes can be seen.

Wakko and the creature stares at each other for a few seconds, scanning each other. The creature slowly turns around and disappear behind the tree; Wakko runs after it, wondering what in the world what did he just saw. As he approaches the tree, he notices that the wisp-like monster or whatever is no longer here but further away, still looking at him and disappearing. '_Maybe he wants me to follow him…_' Wakko follows the non-identified living being throughout the forest until they reach an area, barren of trees. At its center, the creature awaits the toon and kneels down in front of something that Wakko couldn't see. A weird light seems to spread from the ground, growing in size and soon covering the whole area. In a flick of a hand, they both disappear…to reappear in the same location…or so the toon thought.

It seems like the same place but as he looks back at the forest, the trees seem to swirl and twist gently back and forth gently. He takes a step forward and the noise reverbs all around him, making him feel like he is in a cave.

"_Where am I?_" He voices his concern out loud.

"_In an alternate universe…if that make sense to you_." The creature speaks, nearly making Wakko jumps out of his furres. "_Sorry hehehe, you never heard me speak before._"

Before Wakko could reply, the alien continues.

"_I brought you here so that we can talk…one on one. I have a few things I have to tell you. First of all, my name is Avael and yes… I know who you are, Wakko Warner from the Animaniacs. I never thought I would meet a star in my life_." Avael tilt his head to his left side, his expression not changing a bit. "_Listen, maybe you have heard of all those 'alien' news reports those few months. Let me tell you right away, they are all…real_."

"_Woah woah, slow down Avael_." Wakko remains distant from Avael, his appearance really freaked him out and everything is going so fast. "_First of all, tell me where do you come from? Why are you here and then, what's going on?_"

"_You are right, I should start from the very beginning. So, as I said, my name is Avael and I'm from a different universe plane from yours. Now, in my plane, we live in a more…advanced world then yours in terms of 'nature'. We have magic. Your world does not if I'm not mistaken…anyway, our kind are used to magic, we use magic daily to do things around and we are usually cool and calm in our own bubble. However, your plane met ours a few months ago and this event is troublesome_."

"_How so?_" Wakko scratches his head.

"_We like to live in darkness. Our eyes are made to see in pure darkness so naturally, we hate light. When our planes met each other, yours brought light into ours and it hurts us a lot. Our kind is not pleased with this and they want to get rid of this light so that we fall back into darkness again. For this to happen however, we have to destroy your plane._"

"_Wouldn't it be easier to wait the two planes to part ways?_" Wakko's heart rate increases slightly, everything so far seems crazy enough but he couldn't help believing the whole story.

"_Here is the issue. When two planes meets they tend to fuse together and become one plane but they aren't meant to be in the same space and time. They will self-destruct in the end._"

"_And why talking me bout it? I'm not special and I'm surely no hero_." The toon crosses his arms and takes a good look around again.

"_I…I think I can prevent this disaster from happening but…I cannot do it alone._" Avael stares at Wakko, his yellow eyes glowing slightly. "_The thing is if something is not done, our worlds will go to war against each other before disappearing_."

"_You have a point, also, didn't you mention the few 'aliens' incidents that happened a few months ago? Do you know anything about it?_"

"_Yes. So, a few of my kind decided to cross over to your world and scout ahead to see if there are major threats. Once they have done their job…they will give the green light for the main force to come and start the wipeout of your world_. _If you decide to help me, I'll have to train you and give you a weapon. Your weapons won't deal damages to us_."

"_I'm surprised at how open you are about it…I need time to think, even for a toon like me, it's a lot to take in_." Wakko run his right hand through his long tuff of hair. '_I hope I'm hallucinating_' he says quietly to himself.

"_We don't have a lot of time Wakko…_" Avael floats closer to Wakko and lay a hand on his right shoulder.

Wakko notes the warmth emanating from Avael's hand.

"_So, what do you want me to do?_" Wakko feels quite helpless.

"_I want you to learn magic this is the only way you can at least defend your world, your loved ones, yourself._" Avael tilts his head slightly to the right. "_I won't hide that I'm looking forward to see what kind of magic you will wield but for this, you will have to come in my world_."

"_Avael, excuse me but what the hell? Isn't this suicide? If I or you get caught…_"

"_Yes, we will be doomed, the thing is, I can teleport both of us to The Source. The Source is a sort of breach where magic flows in our world. I've been there a few thousand times so I can jump there without problem_."

"_well…let's do it now…I guess_."


	2. Chapter 2

"_Welcome to my humble abode, narf, hahaha_" Pinky exclaims as he unlocks the door and steps aside for Dot, Yakko and Brain to enter.

Brain sighs heavily as he stares at Pinky a few seconds, debating to whack his brain with something heavy right here, right now but the circumstances call it otherwise.

"_It's my house Pinky, you just get to stay with me and help me at hopefully one day, take over the world_." Brain stretches his back a few times and scratches his head. "_Still haven't found the perfect plan yet_."

"_Or someone keeps fooling the plan…am I right?_" Yakko demands as he smirks and lifts his right hand to hide his amusement. He knows that Pinky is generally the sole reason that the world isn't in the grasp of Brain.

"_Well…yeah…_" Brain looks back again to Pinky one last time before stepping ahead, the group following really close behind. "_So, as I was saying, when I looked at the list of all the participant, Wakko wasn't on it so I decided to do some investigation. I won't lie, even for a brain like me, it took me a while to actually find him._"

The group arrives to a large and spacious room that serves as a laboratory for the mice judging from the piles of paper on tables and the floor. At the opposite side of the entrance, a huge computer screen is displayed. Brain walks up to the screen and double taps it which makes screen boot up. After the classical password entry, Brain boots up a VPN software. "_There, now we are safe to proceed. Can never be too careful_." Brain open his web browser and three tabs are already saved and ready to go.

"_Careful of what?_" Dot asks gently. She feels the atmosphere in the room dropping a few degrees for a few seconds then raise again. It is a strange sensation and she can't pinpoint why or where it comes from.

"_Let's just say that I'm in a website where I shouldn't be. Had to hack a few accesses to find what I wanted to find. The backdoors were a pain in the ass to find as well_."

"_Backdoors were a pain in the ass indeed…narf…_" Pinky says with a dirty undertone behind it before laughing his heart out; followed by a face palm from Dot.

"_Mouah, good night everybody_." Yakko stares at the audience and winks as he waves good buy.

The joke takes a few seconds to enter Brain's brain and when everything finally clicks together, he grinds his teeth together in sheer annoyance.

"_Pinky, I swear you are going to get a nice whack on the head later for this alone_. _So, here's what I found_._ Wakko lives now in Los Angeles and works as music producer. He is also doing martial arts; there are a few registries mmm. Taekwondo, Capoeira and Kickboxing. Here is the full address. There is not much about him, he really stayed under the radar._" Brain hold his chin with his right hand. "The thing is, someone as popular as he is should have much more information."

"_Do you think he may have deleted a few info when he left?_" Dot wonders out loud.

"_It's a possibility…if he knew he could do that. A lot of people do not know about this website_." Brain answers back.

"_Do you think on my profile it says 'I'm cute'?_" Dot's eyes seem to twinkle slightly.

"_Please Dot, not now. We all know you are the cutest of us all_." Yakko instantly comments and run his hand in Dot's hair to emphasis what he is saying which Dot bites right into it.

"_I know I am_."

'_Still works like a charm_.' Yakko smiles and turns his attention back the screen. Something does not seem right with Wakko's bio. The lack of content is disconcerting for sure but why isn't there more to it?

"_Well, how do we approach this situation? It's not like we can simply show up at his front door_." Dot runs her left hand through her hair.

"_I think this can be the only thing to do Dot, pretty straight forward_." Yakko turns to face her sister. "_We say what we have to say and we will have done our part_."

"_I guess…I just wish that we could maybe a more…comfortable way of reaching him_."

"_I'll be with you alright? I'll try to ease up the tension if it ever goes out of control_." Brain continues typing on the screen and a window opens up displaying a map and at it's center a blinking red dot. "_Well, looks like I found his phone and current location. He is about an hour away from here in a forest and looking the pace he is going; he is up for a little jogging session_."

"_Through the woods? He is leaving the main path_." Yakko scratches his head, surprised.

"_You know Wakko, always up to some crazy shenanigans. He is probably taking a shortcut._" Dot smiles and stares at his brother for a reaction.

"_Well…yeah…I guess so_."

The group remains silent as they stare at the screen for a few more seconds before Yakko finally breaks the silence.

"_Ok, you know what? Maybe I'm going to see him right now. I know where the area is so I can portal jump without any problem_." He says as he reaches for a black hole in his pocket. "_I think a better approach would be a one by one scenario._"

"_Uuuummmm guys?_" Pinky stares at the green besides Brain, dumbfounded.

"_Yes Pinky?_" Dot answers back.

"_He's gone_."

"_What do you mean he is gone?_" Yakko looks at the screen and sure enough the red dot no longer was there. "_He is no longer on the map…I'm still going, maybe he has some problems_."

"_Alright, keep your phone very close to you, just in case._" Yakko nods and stretch the black hole enough for him to go through. He lands softly in the clearing and looks around for any signs of his brother. There is nothing in sight or so he though at first as he notices fresh footprints disappearing into thin air. '_What the hell?_'

Wakko and Avael arrive in an area similar to the area they were just a few seconds ago however, the land is rocky and bare. There is no grass, no trees, nothing but rocks extending as far they could both see. The sky is really dim and has an extremely dark purple hue to it, giving a spooky atmosphere.

"_I thought your lan…I mean world was into pure darkness and yet I can see…barely but I can_." Wakko turns to Avael and gulps slowly.

"_It is…or it was. The light of your world is coming through which gives our world this purple hue. Follow me, we are very close to The Source. It's not that far_. _We have to be quick though, your presence will bring unwanted attentions_." Avael says as his eyes turns to a shade of blue cyan and his body morphs slightly, ten little red crystals growing out of his back on his spines.

"_So, this is your true form?_" Wakko admires Avael's appearance as he follows besides him.

"_Yes, it is. My eyes' true color is blue cyan and not gold. My body reacts differently to light_."

"_Very interesting, also those crystals look quite painful and heavy_."

"_Nah, they don't bother me in the slightest. I'll explain to you what they are for another time. We are arriving at The Source_."

Right in front of the duo, a pitch-black rift pulses ejecting dark smokes in waves and seems to extend for miles and miles.

"_This is The Source, looks quite threatening to me. Are you sure it's not a black hole or something lethal instead?_" Wakko wonders if helping Avael was a great idea to begin with. "_uumm, I think I have second thought about this…_"

"_No time for this Wakko, the longer we stay here, the more dangerous it will be for you…and me because I brought you here in the first place_." Avael nearly hiss half frustrated and half scared. "_You have to jump in The Source and when it's all over, I'll get you the fuck out of here_."

"_Do you even have any idea what will happen to me or how my own body will react to it?_" Wakko stares at the rift and takes a step forward as he extends his right arm to the rift, a chilling feeling flowing through it. "_agh…it feels cold…freezing I should even say_."

"_Yes, it can be quite the trip of feels, now…jump in_." Avael calmly tilt his head to the right, his eyes fixed on the rift. He quickly looks around to make sure no one can see them both.

Wakko makes a step forward again and looks at Avael one last time before jumping in the rift. His body freezes in place as darkness overtakes him. '_oh goodness…it's freezing in here…._' The toon looks around but do not see any shapes or light. His body suddenly starts convulsing and warmth in his body increases as well as pressure in his chest, preventing him to breath. As much as Wakko tries to breath, he could not do it and panic takes over. Wakko closes his eyes and silently praise that he survives the ordeal and make it out safely. The pressure in his chest decreases, making him gasp desperately for air. The warmth dissipates and a bright light out of nowhere blinds the disoriented toon back to rift of The Source where Avael waits seemingly in a hurry.

As soon as Wakko reappears, Avael grabs gently the toon's hand teleports them back to earth, a few meters from where they were a few hours ago. Wakko nearly collapse on the floor, his strength giving up without warning but Avael's reflexes prevents the toon's head from colliding with the ground.

"_Not feeling well Avael_." Wakko whispers.

"_Yeah, I can see that. I never saw someone react this badly to The Source. Yet again, you are not made to be in contact with it_."

"_I though was going to die, I couldn't breath for a few seconds_." The toon holds a hand against his chest, remembering the sensation. "_There was to much things going on at the same time_."

"_You are alive and that's what matters. We have to find you a spot where you can rest properly and we will continue tomorrow_."

"_Continue what?_" a voice speaks behind the duo.

"_Well, your traini…_" Avael turns around and finds himself facing a Yakko holding a massive mallet on his side. "_well this is…awkward._"

"_What the hell did you do to my brother?_" Yakko growls, taking a step forward and steadying his mallet over his shoulder. "_If you don't want to be malleted into the next millenia, you better answer me right now._"

Wakko groans and feels his strength growing back enough for him to get up but yet, he cannot find the strength to turn around and face his brother.

"_It's fine Yakko, I'm fine_." Wakko finally says after releasing a long sigh, still looking away from his brother. "_What are you doing here anyway?_" He asks, his voice sounding almost bitter.

"_uuuuuhh I'm here because…it's a bit of a story…_" Yakko turns his attention to Wakko, sensing hate rising from his sibling but the older brother ignores it. He approaches Wakko cautiously and decides to stop at an arm's length. He wants to say everything right here, right now but the tension in the air would probably make it worse. '_What should I say?_'

"_What in the world are you doing here?_" Wakko asks again, this time he doesn't hide his irritation and turns to face his brother. "_Or I should say, how in the world did you find me?_"

Yakko is taken aback from the animosity his brother but at the same time he knows that it is justify. Before he couldn't answer back, Wakko takes a step forward and looks like he could mallet his sibling at any seconds.

"_Fine, you don't want to answer my question it seems_."

"_I can only tell you that Brain helped me to find you. Dot and Pinky are also following._" Yakko gulps.

"_I bet you have a lot of things to say to each other but I think here is not the proper place to do so_." Avael interrupts the duo, trying to ease the tension. "_How about we go somewhere more…cozy?_"

"_hhmmm, yes, my place will do_." Wakko grumbles but deep down, he is glad to see his brother being well.


	3. Chapter 3

The drive back was mostly silent, nobody really dared to start a conversation; especially Avael who had bigger concerns such as not getting seen by other drivers or pedestrians. Avael, Wakko and Yakko arrives in front of a wide front gate. Yakko looks beyond the gate but can only see a straight path made out of asphalt leading in a forest. '_This must be an estate_.' He concludes in his head and is taken out of his thoughts as Wakko opens the gate with a remote control and drives through with his car. A few seconds passes and finally the mansion reveals itself between the branches of the trees to the trio. Yakko's first though crossing is mind is straight up '_too big for one person_' and looks at Avael's reaction which is a mix of '_holy shit, it's huge_' and '_how won't I get lost?_'.

"_Well…here we are_." Wakko parks right in front of the stairs leading up to the front door. "I_'ll take care of the car later. Let's get you guys in, especially you Avael._" He says as he steps out of the car and shuffles in his pant's pocket to find the keys. The toon unlocks and open the front door and steps in once Avael and his brother were inside before shutting it behind him. "_Welcome to my house…or how some like to say it, welcome to my manor_." Wakko sigh with a faint smile. "_Anyone want a drink? Got a few things in the fridge…I'm always packed, go figure why_."

Yakko smiles '_looks like the trip back calmed then tension a few notches._'. "_Just a glass of water please, I'm not that thirsty_."

Avael shakes his head as Wakko awaits his answer. "_I do not need to drink at all. No need for me_." He says as his attention switches back to the decorations in the house. Wakko nods and leads the group in a large living room.

"_I'll be back in a few seconds, make yourself at home._" He walks away toward the kitchen.

Yakko sits down on a sofa and is surprised by how comfortable the seat is. He looks at the room all around him and notices that it was relatively simple and minimalist. The walls and ceiling are made out of a beautiful white pine wood and the floor is made of a nice, waxed, white cedar wood. The toon does his best to feel comfortable but not matter what position he sits in; his uneasiness does not fade away.

"_Soooo, you must be one of those aliens that were seen a few months ago?_" He attempts at starting a conversation with Avael while Wakko hands his brother's drink before siting.

"_It's…a long story_." Avael sigh and explains the situation for the next twenty minutes or so.

A lot of questions start spinning in Yakko's head and the further Avael is in his story, the more the toon wanted to ask, to know. Wakko spins the liquid in his glass slightly, seemingly daydreaming, his expression closed and firm. He remains in this state until a light tap on his shoulder brings him back.

"_So, Wakko, feeling anything in particular? You have been awfully quiet_." Avael tilt his head to his left.

"_To be honest…I'm just exhausted…I feel good but exhausted_." Wakko mumbles "_I think tomorrow will be a much better time to explore my abilities…_" He turns his attention to Yakko who has puzzled look all over his face. "…_you have a lot of questions, don't you? Well, here what happened…_" Wakko takes the time to explain how he met Avael and how the alien talked him into following him and jump in The Source.

"_Well, if I wasn't looking at an alien right now, I wouldn't believe that story one bit_." Yakko admits while finishing his glass of water.

"_So? What were you doing in the area? Where you hiking too?_" Avael's tone grows in curiosity.

"_Well, to be honest, it's quite different…and a bit of a story…I was looking for Wakko and with the help of Brain and Pinky, we tracked him down to the area_." Yakko scratches the back of his head and turns his full attention towards Wakko. "_I…want to talk you and set things straight from a long time ago._"

Feeling the tension in the room rising again, Avael decides that it would be better for him to leave and let the siblings talk, one on one. "_I'm going to explore a bit your house Wakko_." The toon in question nods simply in acknowledgement.

"_Sorry brother but I said a few things back then and I will not come back on it and you know it_." Wakko replies defensively. '_augh, that was harsher than I anticipated to be._' He bites his lip and clear his throat. "_but say your piece_."

"_Well, I was looking for you because I wanted to apologize to you and for the last few years, I wanted to see you and know how you were doing. It hasn't been easy to go my daily life without knowing my little sib was doing. What I did and said to you wasn't fair and for this, I want to apologize._" Yakko joins his hands together, preventing them from going behind back as a sign of guilt.

Wakko does not move from his position for a few seconds, taking in his brother's apology. "_I want to know one thing first Yakko. Why did you do this to me in the first place?_" he asks with a hurt expression creeping up on his face. '_sorry brother, but I want explanations first and I won't let you off the hook that easily_.'.

"_It all started when you_…" Yakko barely starts before a loud crash can be heard upstairs, followed by sounds of fighting. Both siblings jump off their seats and runs upstairs to see Avael on the ground staring at a creature on the top of him. The creature in question looks like a twin of Avael but his eyes glows with a dark green color. Instead of limbs, a single blade made out of dark smoke are creature turns his attention to the duo before dissolving into thin air. Wakko runs to Avael and helps him to get up.

"_Are you ok Avael?_" the toon asks, visibly shaking.

"_I'm good, ohh goodness, I haven't seen him coming_ _and you came right on time, it would have killed me in an instant_." Avael groans and stretches his body.

"_What the hell was that?_" Yakko's voice is almost nonexistent. "_It looked so menacing._"

"_This one was an assassin. Their roles is to find targets and eliminate them as soon as possible. This one came to eliminate me for sure. I've gone rogue after all_."

"_But how can they know? We saw no one in the plains, nor in your world_." Wakko sigh.

"_I really don't know but time is now urgent for our own safety. Moving to another place won't help so the only thing we can do is to train. Yakko, you will have to really careful from now on, you might become a target as well_." Avael grunts.

"_But can't the assassin come back and kill us at any time?_" Yakko demands.

"_Not now at least, we have our guards up. He won't be coming back for a bit. Also, he cannot just appear behind you for the kill, he needs to be fully formed like he was earlier_._ They are difficult to hear for sure but they are not difficult to defeat and when you get a bit of training, you won't fear them anymore. Yakko, you better go see your other sibling. Something is nagging me right now for her safety._"

"_How can you tell that?_"

"_You tracked us down to find your brother. I also believe that our kind could have possibly stumble upon those waves activities and found the location of it. You might want to make sure she is fine…or I should say, they are fine if I understood correctly from earlier_." Avael's tone becomes deeper and darker. "_As for you Wakko, training will start right now…and I mean RIGHT NOW._"

Wakko and Yakko exchange a long glance and simultaneously nods before Yakko reaches for a black hole in his pocket and expend it to walk right into it.

"_We will talk more later brother. When I say I wantd to make things right between us, I really meant it._" Yakko wear a sad expression before walking through the black hole which closes after him.

"_Let's see how we can awake your brand-new powers Wakko. Sorry that it is so sudden but time is not on our side anymore_. _Sit down right where you are, we will medidate. I do not want to hear any sounds from you_."

Wakko sits down while crossing legs and closes his eyes. He remains still for a solid thirty minutes before heat starts emanating from deep within him. Feeling this moment happening, Avael gently hovers to Wakko and lay a hand on the toon's chest; feeling the heat. At the touch, the heat splits into five parts and each part moves to the extremities of the toon's body: legs, hands and head. As the heat fades away, Wakko falls into another trance. He finds himself floating in near darkness as an enormous broadsword made of light purple ether shines in front of him. The sword looks to be about six to seven feet long with a single-edged large blade. As seconds passes, more blades materialize all around him with the same color schemes, however, their glows were drowned by the broadsword.

Instinctively, Wakko floats forward to the broadsword and reaches the handle with his right hand. The second he grabs the handle; the other swords seems to have a mind of their own as they all point the tip of their edges to Wakko. A split second later, the toon is being pierced by thousands of swords going at light speed. His body convulses on each hit and yet something in his mind tells him to not let go of the sword. After what seems to be forever, the rain of swords abruptly stops and Wakko raises his head to stare at the sword. He is pleasantly surprise to see his hand glowing with the same color scheme of the ether. He looks at his lower body and notices that only his hands and feet are glowing. '_just like the warmth I felt…_' The toon concludes and imagine his head glowing as well. The large sword's glow starts to increase until the toon's body is fully drowned out.

Wakko wakes up from his trance and finds himself laying on his back on the ground with Avael hovering over him. "_Great you are awake, your body convulsed so much, I thought you were dying for a second. So, now stand up and let's see what you can do._"

"_Don't you want to know what happened back there?_"

"_I already know what happened, I had my hands on you. You can summon weapons and manipulate them with your mind and moves_." Avael seems to be very happy and excited.

"_Unarmed weapon wielding?_"

"_Indeed. Telumkinesis to be more precise. You have an amazing kit of abilities that comes with it_._ You can warp to your weapons as well and possibly even fly. Anyway, we have a lot of things to do and training here won't do any good. It's too risky to go back in my world so I will have to create a time zone. It takes a lot of my resources but it will be worth it._"

"_Time zone?_"

"_I can slow time in a designated zone. For example, I can choose this room and choose a minute in your world is like a year in this room_._ I like to do this outside usually; we don't have a lot of space here..._"

"_This fine by me. I have a big property. There's plenty of space_."

"_Right, let's go then._"


End file.
